


be quiet

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert - Freeform, College Student Eren Yeager, Couple, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Mild Language, Movie Night, Quiet Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: it's movie night and erens in the mood, but his roommate armin is there. sleeping.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship, Eren Jaeger/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren and Reader, Eren x Reader, eren yeager x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i didn’t really know how to end it.

"eren stop!" you giggle as he started to kiss your neck. "the movies almost done".

"it's boring," he says, rubbing the outer part of your thigh.

his eyes scan the other side of the room and sees armin passed out on his bed.

"you can tell it's boring because armin knocked out" he laughed. “and you know he likes movies”

his soft lips return to your neck as one of his hands go under your shirt, feeling up your breasts.

he was horny. you barely got to visit him the past few weeks because of exams, and that meant a lot of stress and studying.

"i know what you want to do," you say as your hand cups his cheek "but we can't".

"why?" he asks raising a brow.

"uh, armins in the room," you say pointing over to him.

eren rolls his eyes. "who cares?"

"i don't want him to wake up and see us doing it, that's embarrassing" you whisper.

"come on, we haven't done it in a while," he said rubbing your cheek.

he was right.

you sit up completely and look over to armin. he's sound asleep. having sex with armin in the room is risky, but it was fun being sneaky.

"fine," you say as you turn to eren.

in the blink of an eye, he's on top of you and his hands are quickly tugging at your shorts.

"you really couldn't wait huh?" you smirk as you lift your body up, helping the short come off faster.

"nope," he smiles as he lowers his sweatpants.

when he settles himself between your legs, you feel his cock rub against your folds, causing you to moan.

"shh," eren whispers as he kisses your neck. “try to be quiet”

he then takes his cock and slowly pushes in you. before you can make a sound, his lips are on you.

" _fuck_ , you feel so good," he says as he slowly thrusts inside you.

you wrap your hands your his neck, bringing him closer to you as you kiss him. your tongues move in sync as he pounds into you.

_"e-eren_ ," you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to hold back your moans.

" _fuck_ " he whispers as he quickly picks up the pace. he turns to see if armin woke up, but he was dead asleep.

you turn his face back to you and continue kissing him.

"im gonna cum" you moan.

"almost _there_ ," he says as he holds one side of your hip and thrusts into you harder.

you feel your stomach start to knot and with one final thrust, you both came. he rolls next to you and you put your arm over his chest.

"thanks for that," he says wrapping his arms around you.

"no problem" you smile as your eyes slowly close.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
